Genesis Berronson
Father Genesis Berronson is a former ranger of Darkshire, who at a young age became a priest and dedicated his life towards the Holy Light. As he got older, Genesis turned away from the Light and towards the dark arts. For years he kept the front of being a priest, but eventually he disappeared from public eye all together. Rumor has it that his rotting corpse still lies lifeless in the dark tunnels of the Raven Hill Catacombs, payback for all the mindless undead he created in his lifetime. Description ---- Genesis Berronson used to take much pride in the way he dressed. Though he was always a poor man, he learned to make use of what he had in the best way he could. His bright, reddish blonde hair would fade in his later years, eventually turning a sickly gray. His smooth and goldish brown skin became a pale wrinkly mass of scars and blemishes, almost matching his poorly cut beard. His thin bones detoriated greatly in his old age, causing him to limp painfully. An old monocle rests tiredly on his limp gray eye, worn down by smudges and scratches. Armor Genesis' thin and nimble stature prevented him from ever wearing heavy forged armor. He was usually clad in a thin cloth robe, made of cheap silk borne of the bountiful spiders of Duskwood. Thick cloth boots tied tight with thin string kept him comfortable for most of the day, though he often would complain about feet pain. Rarely if ever did he wear a cloak, and if he did so it would at most be knee-high length. On special occasions he would make use of the large hood sewn into the fibers of his robe, disguising his face as he adjourned to locations thoughout the day. A large thick rope would serve as his belt, swinging loosely in the slight breeeze that perpetuated through his quarters. Arms Although Genesis was never particularly a warrior, a sheathed dagger was always kept with him beneath his long gown. He wielded it in his youth as a young ranger of the forest, but rarely touched it in his elder years. He forged An'deh 'oh deep within the forests of the Twilight Grove, an evil staff that would serve as his weapon for decades before being destroyed. Since its destruction, he hasn't carried any other arms or weapons around. =History= ---- Genesis Berronson was born in Dumbire, a small village that bordered the vast jungles of the Stranglethorn Vale. His family was impoverished, and so he was not given a good education until he was late into his forties. His father, Kallop Berronson, was an old drunk who spent his days beating his two boys and slapping his young wife around. When Genesis was sixteen he apprenticed at the Dumbire Crypt, where he would eventually work as a burier until well into his twenties. Eventually, he grew bored with working at the crypt and became a priest instead. In his late thirties he transitioned into missionary work, and spent most of his days teaching in the Stranglethorn Vale. During the First War Genesis took refuge deep within the jungles of the Stranglethorn, emerging from his hiding spot only at the start of the Second War. It was during this time that he worked on and off as a Moral Officer of the Stormwind Army, also spending as much time as he could preaching. It wasn't until the onslaught of the Third War that Genesis began to experiment with dark magic. While teaching at Dumbire Chapel, he received word of an undead abomination living in the old Dumbire Crypt, where he had previously worked. He was fascinated by the abomination, and secretly wished to create one himself. Eventually the abomination was destroyed by the local militia, but its rotting corpse still remained. For weeks Genesis examined the corpse and tried to recreate it; but alas, he could not. To his dismay and somewhat relief, he was visited by the demon Algar'zhuth, who proceeded to teach him dark spells. Algar'zhuth gave Genesis an old sceptor tainted by dark magic, and a spineless book filled with thousands of evil spells. For twelve months the two worked together; and then, almost suddenly, Algar'zhuth was gone. Genesis remained in Duskwood for the next ten years, secretly conjourning up mindless undead while preaching in the Dumbire Chapel. Tragically, Dumbire was subsequentally destroyed when the throng of undead Genesis had created rose up attacked the village. Genesis survived the attack, and under the guise of a refuge was offered homage in the capital Stormwind City. He stayed there for several months before answering an ad to become a gravedigger at the Raven Hill Cemetary. As he grew older he began to become even more crazed. He openly taught locals his demon spells, causing local militias to put bounties on his head. He also worked on and off at a local homestead before disappearing all together, and is now presumed dead. =Personality= ---- Genesis Berronson was always an outspoken man, moreso in his later years. He hated the orcish horde more than anthing else in his entire life, probaby because they are the cause of his brother's death, Jacob Berronson. He enjoyed spending time in the Twilight Grove, and so always had a connection with Night elves. His stern visage and deep voice made him intimidating to others, and he would often make jokes at other races' expense. Relationships The only notable relationship in Genesis Berronson's life would be that of his and Algar'zhuth, his teacher. Category:Excommunicated Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Stormwindian Category:Dumbire Locations